Part 9 - From The Light And The Darkness
Meanwhile a distance away from the fight the rest of the group continued to watch as the dragons fight. “Man what a battle.” noted Rodney “No joke those dragons of Timothy’s are doing pretty good.” agreed Jamie “Do you think that he can win?” asked Misty “I don’t know, but we’ll see.” shrugged Jin “Evitisop.” said Evitisop “Evi.” said Evitagen ………………. Back on the battlefield Timothy continue to watch his two dragons fight the much larger black dragon. He watched as his two dragons flew around the black dragon before they charged him. The black dragon roared in agony as the two smaller dragon bit and clawed him creating gashes in his hide. Timothy watched as the large dragon grabbed the smaller black dragon by the neck in it jaws. The dragon roared in pain as the large dragon tossed it over it’s head toward the ground. The larger dragon then swung its claws at the white dragon catching it across the chest leaving a huge gash. The white dragon roared in pain and it floated backwards away from the large dragon breathing heavy. Timothy watched at the white dragon floated in the same spot bleeding from the gash on it’s stomach and several other wounds on its body. He watched as his black dragon floated back up beside the white dragon . It was breathing heavy and bleeding from its neck where the larger black dragon bit it on its neck and on other parts of its body. Timothy watched as his two dragon once again rushed the larger dragon for another assault. “Their attack are doing damaged for sure, but I can feel the damage that their taking. I wonder why when I was fighting them before I couldn’t feel any of this. Most like it probably had something with us not being connect.” Timothy thought while panting. All of a sudden Timothy watched as the large black dragon roar hit the black dragons with it’s claw sending it flying toward the ground. The large black dragon then grabbed the white dragon and bit down on its shoulder drawing blood. It then tossed the white dragon causing it to slam into the black dragon and they both slammed into the ground. The large black dragon then roared and fired a large sphere of energy at the two grounded dragons. “Shit.” cursed Timothy Timothy quickly dashed down toward the ground passing the large sphere and getting to the ground before the attack. He held his hands out in front of him and stopped it with his hands. He tried to stand his ground, but the attack started to push him back toward his to dragon. “No not yet.” said Timothy Just then his hands started to glow and in a fierce eruption the sphere exploded creating a large dome of red energy. When the dome disappeared Timothy was kneeling on one knee while breathing heavy. Blood dripped from his head pooling on the ground under him as struggled to stand back up. He looked up into the sky out of his right eye as his right eye was damaged in the explosion. The dragon roared as it floated in the air looking down at him with the black swirling cloud in the background. “Damn it…this isn’t working.” cursed Timothy He turned around and looked at the two dragon as they were both knocked out from the blast. A few minutes later he heard a grunt and growl come from both the dragons as they began to wake up. They opened their eye’s and looked at Timothy who was staring back at them smiling. “I’m glad you guy’s are alright.” smiled Timothy The white dragon let out a grunt as it tried to get to its feet, but he failed and fell back down. The black dragon let out a low toned growl as it tried to get to its feet as well, but it failed as well. “Take it easy…your both to badly damaged to move.” urged Timothy However the dragons continued to try and get up, but with all the damaged they had taken they couldn’t stay on their feet. Timothy watched as they both dragon stubbornly tried to get back up to fight, but were unable to. “Both of you are stubborn, but seeing as your part of me it’s understandable.” laughed Timothy Just then Timothy heard the large black dragon roar and when he looked up he saw that it was creating a large red sphere. Timothy looked on as the dragon fired the sphere and then quickly looked back his dragon. “Their to injured to move…sorry about this guys.” thought Timothy He quickly grabbed both the dragons by their tails and swung them around sending them flying in opposite directions. They both went flying crashing through tree’s before coming to a stop clearing a path through the forest. Timothy turned around and managed to put up his guard just as the attack his causing an enormous explosion. The created a large dome of red energy and sent a towering pillar into the sky piercing it. ………………. It the sky the group braced themselves from the powerful shockwave of the explosion. When the explosion finally stopped the group saw that it had completely destroyed that part of the island leaving only water. “Oh no Timothy.” gasped Alice “Is it over…is Timothy gone?” asked Misty “No I don’t think so…look there.” said Jin They looked down into the forest and saw that Mewtwo was pointing at Timohy to dragons who were on the ground barely moving. “Those dragons.” said Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu “Yeah…Those dragons are connected to Timothy. They are part of him so if he were to have died then they could exist.” explained Jin “I guess your right.” nodded Brock “But if your right then I wonder if he’ll continue?” wondered Hinta “You know he will. If he’s not dead then he’ll find a way to win.” assured Rodney “Well what ever he’s going to do he’d better do it quick.” said Tanza They all looked up black clouds and saw lighting begin to flash across the sky. Thunder boomed causing the sky to tremble in the aftershock. The large black dragon roared and with it the lighting begin to strike out at the ground and water. They looked down at the island and saw that most of it had been set ablaze because of the lightning strike. The black clouds above the island began to grow larger and expand farther outward away from the island. “This storm…it’s starting to intensify!” shouted Jamie “That’s not good.” panicked Misty “No kidding…if this keeps up it’ll engulf the entire world.” noted Hinta “Hay what’s that.” noticed Rodney They looked at where Rodney was pointing and saw that he was pointing at where the last explosion happened. They stared at the water and saw that it was glowing like a light had been turned on somewhere under the water. All of a sudden a white light shot up out of the water and into the sky causing the black clouds to separate. “Like the light that shines during the day I light your path so that you may find your way. With the darkness that comes at night though I don’t come to stay I show you the beauty of the stars beyond the heavens. Like day and night these forces must exist as one cannot be with out the other or else one is left with only chaos. One can not obtain true control of themselves until both of these forces are master. Only one born from the light and the darkness obtain true power.” echoed a voice “That voice….”stopped Tanza “I know…it sounded like Timothy.” agreed Rodney “Look!” shouted Eria They looked back at the pillar of light and down near the water they saw something float out of the it. Just then they heard some thing roar and when they looked down at the Timothy’s two dragon and that they were back on their feet. All of a sudden they turned into sphere’s of white and black light and floated into the pillar of light. Just then their was a powerful flash of light that caused everyone to cover their eyes. When they opened they eye’s they were shocked to see a large half white and half black dragon with two tails. “Where did that dragon come from?” wondered Rodney The dragon flew up into the center of the swirling black clouds and let out a powerful roar causing the large black cloud to dissipate. “It stopped the storm.” smiled Hinta “It’s looks awesome!” shouted Aussa The black dragon roar furiously at the sight of the other dragon and charged toward it. The white and black dragon quickly dodged the black dragon before grabbing it by its tail and started swing it around. The white and black dragon let go the black dragon which was sent flying, but it managed to stop itself. It then roared and fired a large sphere of energy at the white and black dragon who with it’s arm knocked the attack away. The white and black dragon dashed toward the black dragon and rammed it in the chest sending its sliding back. The black dragon roared furiously, but before it had a chance to counter the white and black dragon appeared in front of it. It began swiping at the black dragon with its claws leaving several large gash’s on its body before grabbing it and diving toward the ground. The white and black dragon held the black dragon in its gasp and just as they were about to hit the ground it let go causing the black dragon to crash into the ground. The dragon flew back up into the sky and looked down at the cloud of the created when the dragon hit the ground. The black dragon suddenly erupted from the cloud of dust and flew into the sky stopping in front of the other dragon. The black dragon roared furiously at the other dragon its body now cover in wounds that were bleeding. The black and white dragon flared it’s wings and roared as it’s body began to glow. The white and black dragon raised it’s head as a green energy began to gather in its mouth. The large black dragon roared and fired a large red beam of energy at the white and black dragon. The dragon quickly lowered it’s altitude dodging the attack before firing a huge beam of white and black beam of energy catching the black dragon in it. The black dragon roar out in agony as it was completely annihilated by the attack. The white and black dragon roared triumphally before it began flying around in circles. Category:Movie 1 Content